Secrets No One Will Ever Know
by Ai-White-Rabbit
Summary: Michiru Ayawa,a typical Japanese,7th year student at Hogwarts,would've never guessed she'd fall for someone like Professor Snape or expect him to fall for her.Ya'll know me and my love stories! Always interesting. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A Hidden Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J.K.Rowling. I only own the made-up characters in this fanfiction. **

Hopefully no one will think of this as the typical love story...even though it kind of is. I try my best to not make Mary-Sue type characters. The girl in this story is basically an average person who's fallen for her professor...Snape. (shifty eyes) Well, if you guys have read my other love stories, then this one should be satisfying! Its pretty cute!

* * *

**Secrets No One Will Ever Know**

**Author's Note: This first chapter has been revised! More character descriptions for Tora and Sarah. Sorry for not putting it in the first place.**

**Chapter 1: A Hidden Message**

"Focus, Miss Ayawa," came Professor Snape's demanding voice. The girl's eyes forced themselves open. Once again, she was falling asleep in Potions class. Michiru Ayawa, a 7th year student at Hogwarts; known for her skills in transfiguration, and failures in potions. She had long, dark brown hair with a few strands of gold; her eyes where a sandy red color and her skin was a creamy peach complexion.

Snape continued his lecture as Michiru began to drift back into dreamland. She couldn't help it! Snape's long, drawn-out speeches always made her drowsy. And the constant hum of his entrancingly, debonair voice really made her zone out. She sighed peacefully as his voice echoed through her ears. Darkness surrounded her as her head bobbed back and forth in her hand. "_Michiru__Michiruuu_ " hissed Tora. She was so far gone, that she couldn't hear the voice of her friend who was sitting right next to her. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, Miss Ayawa," said Snape. The feel of his warm breath on the back of Michiru's neck made her jump. She felt goose bumps down her back, sensing the professor behind her. She frowned upon her causing her House to lose points. "Sorry," she murmured, half-asleep. Snape rounded Michiru's table, giving her a cold glance as he walked back to his podium. Tora frowned as she stared at her tired friend. "Miss Black, pay attention or its 10 more points," said Snape. "Yes sir." Tora Black: the daughter of Keiko and Sirius Black. Keiko was killed by Lord Voldemort the same night as Lily and Jame's death. Tora's eyes shine with the color of the sea, and her hair matches that of a panther. Her skin was as light as apricot.

Class soon ended, and for homework, a bit of studying was required for a test tomorrow. "Hey, Michiru," Sarah chimed in, "I'm thinking about getting a tongue ring. Neat, huh?" Sarah Lupin was the adoptive child of Remus Lupin. Remus took her in after finding her alone on the streets when she was just a baby. Sarah, who was the obvious Goth in the class, was actually quite a fun-loving girl. With her personality, you'd expect her to dress more preppy. But when she's confronted about her attire, she simply replies, "I wear what suits me best!" Which, in her case, makes sense. Michiru shuddered at the thought of piercing one's own tongue. "Ughh…Sarah, why would you want that?" "Because its sexy!" she beamed. Michiru raised an eyebrow, "More like gross to me." Sarah grinned, _"If Professor __Snape__ had one, I bet you'd enjoy it," _she thought privately. "Shut up," Michiru stated bluntly. "What? I didn't say anything!" the brown-haired girl giggled. Tora shook her head as she gathered her books, "Sarah, stop thinking perverted thoughts."

The three girls headed towards the double doors. Their friend, Belle, was the only one missing in this little posse, for she was ill. "Ayawa," Snape's voice echoed throughout the room. The group of girls turned to face the teacher. "Come here." Michiru exchanged nervous glances to her friends before saying, "Uh, yes." She shuffled up to Professor Snape's desk and stood, awaiting some kind of admonishment. He stood tall and intimidating, "Give me your notebook." The girl placed the notebook into his hand. He flipped through the pages and found nothing written down from today's lesson. "Hmph," he breathed through his nose. "It would be wise to stay awake next time…Miss Ayawa." The girl nodded. "Come see me after your last class. I need to speak to you about your…grades." Oh boy, she must be failing. Michiru has honestly been trying to pull her grade up but she's been so distracted lately. "Alright," she replied, and turned on her heel.

Snape watched as the girl left his sight.

"Oh my gosh, there he is!" Sarah squealed. Draco Malfoy was passing by them with his usual lackeys: Crabbe and Goyle. They were laughing at some sort of inside joke as they made their way past the three girls. Sarah, being as bold as she is, leaps in front of Draco with a smile stretched across her face. "Evenin' Draco," she purrs. The blonde boy, almost half running into the girl; forces a smirk, showing his right canine, "Hey." "You're lookin' good today-ah!" a violent pull at the arm forces Sarah away from the boy. Both Tora and Michiru drag the girl off. "I don't know what you see in that dickhead!" Michiru says in disgust. "Ditto," Tora adds. Sarah breaks free of their grip and straightens herself, "Well, never you mind. I'll have Draco wrapped around my finger. Once he tastes my cookies, he'll be putty in my hands!"

Sarah's companions stare in confusion as she breaks into a mischievous laugh.

Finally, the last class has ended, and Michiru is in a much cheerful spirit than she was earlier. Ah, but she still had to see Professor Snape. This made her nervous. She didn't really mind…its just…she has such strange feelings toward him. "Sounds like a crush!" smiles Sarah. Michiru snaps back to reality. "Wha-what?" "You were just telling us how you didn't mind going to see Snape by yourself," Tora informed. "…How does that sound like a crush?" Michiru wondered. Tora, now grinning like the Cheshire Cat, adds, "Well, you must feel some kind of comfort around him if you don't mind being alone with him." "EMPHASIS on the word _alone_!" Sarah taunts. The Japanese girl slaps Sarah across the arm with her book strap, "Shut up!" But Michiru couldn't help the smile that was on her face. Tora laughs, "Well…I guess we'll see you back at the Common Room?" Michiru nods.

Michiru's shoes emit echoing _clicks _as she walks through the dungeon. It was eerily quiet. A few people here and there, prefects mainly. The only light was that of the torches perched on the walls. The dungeons always seemed like such an ominous place. And there was Professor Snape, entering his classroom with a cup in his hand. Michiru calls out his name as she catches up to him. He turns, "Hm, so you've shown up." He turns his back to her and continues to walk up to his desk; his robes flowing behind him like waves. The girl follows behind him on cue. Snape takes his seat and sets his cup down. He points to a chair next to him and says, "Sit."

Michiru complies and immediately asks, "So, what's my grade as of now?" Snape opens his grade book and runs his finger down the list of names. "55" he answers. Taking a moment to give Michiru a disappointed look he adds, "'Shame." He takes a sip of his drink, which Michiru learns is coffee, due to its aroma. "Can I have extra credit, or something?" Snape takes a breath and begins a lecture. Like always, the teenage girl loses herself in the sound of the professor's voice. All she could do was stare at him. His elegant, black robes, jet-black hair, pale skin. He was like a panther, or a black snake. For some reason, Michiru found him…attractive.

She hadn't noticed that Snape had stopped talking, and he was now staring back at her: curious and appalled. "…Miss…AYAWA!" "Yeah?!" she jumped. Snape's voice was cold as he spoke, "Pay attention when I'm talking to you." "Right. Sorry…Sooo, what can I do to bring up my grade?" Snape sips his coffee again, feeling a tad bit annoyed because he already answered Michiru's question while she was staring off into outer space…or at _him_, rather. "Tutoring." He rose to his feet and motioned for the girl to follow, "This way." He opened the squeaky door of the storage room and found what he was searching for. It was a glass jar with a piece of rolled up parchment inside, along with two skinny tubes filled with black liquid, and a small packet of red powder. "Take this. Follow the instructions inside. It's a simple potions experiment to start you off."

Michiru looked down at the items, feeling a little…embarrassed. Snape lifted the girl's chin with his finger, "I know you're smart enough to get it." His tone of voice was calm and reassuring; it sounded as if he knew Michiru had the potential. This almost made Michiru blush. A little smile stretched across her face as she said, "Thanks." Snape looked back at her as if he was going to say something else.

As he walked back to his seat, he said, "Now…tutoring will be held before first period and after the last." "Well, I'm not much of a morning person so I'll be here around this time." Snape nodded lightly, "Hm. You may go." "Have a good evening, Professor," and with that, she turned and left.

Back at the Ravenclaw Common Room, Tora sat comfortably on the couch – reading. The sound of the door opening, made her glance up. "Oh hey, you're back!" said Tora as she placed the book down. "How'd it go?" Michiru shrugged, "O.K….I have to go in for tutoring after my last period." "Every day?" "Yep." Tora made a sly _hmmm_ sound. This caught Michiru's attention. "What?" "Nothing. Its just, you two will be spending some quality time together." Michiru sighed, "Its not 'quality time', its tutoring…And where's Sarah?" "Making cookies!" echoed Sarah's voice. She had just strolled down the stairs with a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Yes, the Hufflepuff teen was in the Ravenclaw house on account of her friends permitting her to visit. Somehow, she always managed to make strange concoctions out of the blue.

She continued, "Now, what's this I hear about you having a date with Severus?" Michiru's ears turned pink, "TU-TO-RING!!!" "Ah- so you haven't confessed your love yet?" "…No. But what's the point? I'm only 18." Tora rose from the couch and walked up to her friend. She took hold of Michiru's hands and said, "Just give it a try." Michiru shook her head, "I can't…I mean, its too awkward. He's a teacher." Sarah came from down the staircase and added, "A hot teacher." Michiru couldn't help but smile at that comment. "You crazy girl…" she chuckled. The whiff of cookies caught her nostrils. "Mmm! Smells good. May I have one?" Sarah replied, "Nope! None for you today." Just as Michiru was about to ask why, she saw Tora get her hand slapped by Sarah as she was reaching for a cookie. "Ah, ah, ahh! None for you either." Tora frowned and said jokingly, "You're so mean."

The little potions experiment that Professor Snape had given Michiru was already taken care of. The glass jar was filled with the black liquid and the red powder was mixed in, just as the instructions stated. Overnight, something began sprouting from the liquid…..

The glass jar sat on Michiru's dresser, right next to her bed. She yawned widely as she stepped out of bed. As she was passing by her dresser, something caught her eye, something that wasn't there the day before. To her surprise, sitting inside the jar, was a bouquet of blood-red roses. All of the black liquid was gone; replaced with water. She rubbed her eyes, thinking it was her imagination but the roses remained. Michiru passed her fingers over the flowers' soft petals. They smelled heavenly too. Roses symbolize love and passion, and to give a person such a flower, signifies a proclamation of love. Michiru smiled at the thought of the man who gave her this little 'gift'. Still…she can only wish that was his true intention.


	2. The Cookie of Confession

**Heehee, I'm just laughing at some funneh stuffs. You'll see. D **

**Chapter 2: The Cookie of Confession**

Turning away from the roses, Michiru began getting ready for the day. Still, the thought of Professor Snape secretly giving her roses made her heart race. "Beautiful roses!" came Tora's sleepy voice. Michiru blushed, "They grew from that stuff Professor Snape gave me." Tora nearly stumbled over her feet as she got out of bed. "Are you serious? Wow…" a grin became prominent on her face, "Seems like he has a secret as well." "…Maybe…" Michiru glanced over at the roses.

It was early, very unlike Michiru to be about and about. She was unsure why, but she felt like she had to see Severus. Upon walking into the classroom, she spotted Draco Malfoy talking with Snape. The sound of her shoes caught their attention. Draco looked annoyed. Snape motioned for the boy to leave. "But sir-!" Draco went on. "I said go. Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied, his voice stern. The blonde-haired boy sucked his teeth and stormed towards the door, passing a glare at Michiru. "Uh- was I interrupting something?" she asked, feeling like a third wheel. Snape laced his fingers in front of him and slowly walked up to the girl. "Mr. Malfoy believes I'll let him slide from trouble just because I am head of the Slytherin House…I caught him stealing the answer key to today's test." Michiru shook her head in disappointment, and with a little smirk, she replied, "Heh, even_ I_ don't stoop that low and I'm failing." The corner of Snape's mouth perked up as he remembered a little tidbit, "Hm. I thought you weren't a morning person." Michiru chuckled, "Oh, right! Ah, I just happened to wake up early…Oh, and I came to tell you that the experiment you gave me was a success! The roses are beautiful." "Good. Hopefully you'll improve."

Michiru scratched behind her ear, unsure of what to do next. "Say…I was going to go get some breakfast. Care to accompany me?" Snape kind of half shrugs and says, "Hm. Alright." The two walked peacefully together, exchanging a few words.

In the Great Hall, Michiru had herself two glazed doughnuts and tiny sausages, while Professor Snape simply had toast. "You know, it's nice to be able to hang out like this," said Michiru. Snape took a moment to bite his toast before replying, "I suppose." Snape glanced down at the girl's plate and gracefully snatched one of the sausages. "Ah!" Michiru's mouth went agape. As Severus smirked, Michiru couldn't help but crack a smile. "Smooth, Professor…Real smooth," she chuckled. Now for the payback! She reached over and tried to break off a piece of Snape's bread, but he caught her hand. "Too slow," he commented. Michiru's heart was beginning to beat faster on account of feeling Snape's hand in hers. He let go, making Michiru wanting to be held by him.

The bell rang for first period to start; Michiru groaned. She'd rather stay with Severus than go to Herbology. Finishing up the rest of her doughnut, she said, "I better get going…I'll see you later, sir." "Hm. Have a good morning, Miss Ayawa."

Potions class didn't go to well, or the test at least. Poor Michiru was at a loss when she saw the questions. Oh well, that's what the tutoring is for. At the end of class, Sarah went up to Professor Snape with a smile. "Here!" she said cheerfully, handing him a chocolate chip cookie. Snape scowled, "What is this?"

"A cookie."

"…I see…" he said, examining it as if it was some foreign object. "What's in this?"

"Love."

Snape half rolled his eyes, "What's it for? Planning to put some sort of spell on me?"

"_Oooohh! He's good!"_ thought Sarah. "Ahem, nooo…Just showing my appreciation; I think you're a cool teacher."

"Riiight," Snape placed the cookie on a napkin and left it there.

"What's she up to?" Michiru asked Tora, while pointing to the girl in question. Tora shrugged, "I don't think we want to know." As the girls walked out of the room, Sarah leans in and whispers, "You'll discover the truth when you go to 'tu-to-ring'." "I wish you'd stop making suggestive statements!"

The last class of the day was a bit slow for Snape, but at least it's over. He flipped through a few pages of work that the students had turned in yesterday. Too busy to realize what he was doing. Snape took a bite of the cookie that was given to him. Although he didn't care for sweet things, it tasted quite good. "Afternoon, Professor Snape!" Michiru's voice echoed. Snape glanced up and saw the familiar girl walk in with her books. At that moment, he started to feel…strange. He suddenly seemed more aware of his surroundings, and something about Michiru, kept his eyes on her. "So," Michiru huffed, "What's on the agenda?" "…Ayawa…" said Snape, clenching his fists. Oh no! He felt himself ready to spill out his darkest secrets! _"What was in that damn cookie?" _"Michiru…I-" he rose from his chair. "Sir, are you alright?" Snape advanced upon her, backing her into a wall.

"I have to tell you something…" Michiru felt her face turning red. _"…I can't stop myself_," thought Snape. His brain began rushing around in panic, and irrepressible feeling took over him. His hand went up to her cheek. Michiru wanted to say something but was at a loss for words.

Before either of them could figure out what was going on, Snape had his lips pressed against Michiru's. Her heart pounded in her chest. Was this a dream; an illusion? No, it was real, but why? Not that Michiru was one to complain, but this seemed too good to be true…and a bit random. She surrendered herself and began to kiss him back. Surprisingly, she found his lips to be quite soft, compared to his icy demeanor.

Suddenly, Snape regained control of himself. He pushed away from the girl so quickly, that he startled her. He placed a hand to his head to gather his thoughts. "Leave," he whispered coldly. "But Professor…uh…just now," she was nervous; what could one do in a situation like this? "I…I lo-" "MICHIRU!!" he shouted. Michiru stood shocked. Snape lowered his voice, "Get out."

Michiru ran out of the class room, already feeling her heart break.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Facing the Facts

**Sorry for the long wait. You know me, lazy writer. But the story is back in action! Enjoy!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Facing the Facts**

"What did you do to him?!" Michiru screamed at Sarah. "What are you talking about?" asked Sarah, who was cowering behind a lamp. Michiru continued, Did you give him a love potion?" "NO! Noooo, no, no, no!! I'd never- well maybe…But I didn't, I swear! It was only a confession charm." Michiru froze, "Are you serious?" Sarah nodded rapidly, making her brown curls bounce. Michiru plopped onto a nearby bed, in shock. Did Snape really-? No, there was no way! Sarah came out of hiding and sat next to her friend, "Are you O.K?" she asked. The Japanese girl looked over at the roses, "Maybe he really does like me." Sarah sighed, "Well, duh! So what happened?" she asked slyly. Michiru gave her a look that expressed her disapproval of the way she said that statement. "Nothing really…he just-" "OH-MY-GOD," yelled Tora as she shuffled downstairs. She seemed very excited about something. "I just heard from Victoria and Ashley, that Draco Malfoy has completely lost his marbles! He's going around acting like a drunkard!" "What?" Michiru exclaimed. Sarah only smiled, "Let's see how the old chap is doing, eh? Where is he?" Both Tora and Michiru eyed Sarah, suspecting that she had something to do with this. "Down by the library," Tora replied. "Then we shall BE OFF!" Sarah bellowed as a couple of girls passed by, giving her strange looks.

And there was Malfoy, swinging back and forth in a chair. "Snap out of it, Draco!" said Crabbe as he tried to shake the blonde to his senses. Malfoy only sat there with a sleepy look in his eyes. The three girls watched from behind a bookshelf, laughing amongst themselves. "Oh my, what's gotten into him?" Michiru giggled. "I've charmed him; placed him into a daydreaming state," Sarah grinned, "He's _so_ easy." Malfoy, in his pitiful state, reached for Crabbe and placed a kiss upon his cheek. Poor Crabbe made a grossed-out sound after receiving such a gesture. Goyle's face showed his distaste as well. Tora and Michiru exchanged glances as they were laughing, that said: "_Those cookies_". Malfoy spouted nonsense about a beautiful mermaid and a Turkish carp. Goyle suggested that he be taken to the Hospital Wing. The boys left, carrying Draco by his arms. They received a few glances from passer-byers.

Crossing her arms, Sarah faced Michiru with an expression that made her seem like a mother who was about to scold her child. "Now that they're gone, tell us what happened with Snape." Michiru gulped, this was hardly the place to discuss such a thing. "Well…he kissed me," she admitted. Tora's mouth dropped, "_That_ greasy old git; no way!" "It was Sarah's doing!" Michiru retaliated. "Oh, right. The Cookies of Doom." Sarah placed her hands on her hips, "They are not! And in any case, that just proves that he likes you." "Aw, c'mon, be rational. He's too old for me." "Since when has that stopped anyone?" Tora pointed out. Michiru couldn't believe that Tora was actually supporting the idea of her getting together with Severus Snape. "Besides, you're 18," Sarah added, "You're legal." Michiru's eye twitched, "Pervert." Tora snorted while Sarah only smiled, as if finding that to be a compliment. Michiru smirked, "Look, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but these things only happen in stories. There's too large a gap between ages-" Tora interrupted, "He's only 40-something, I think." "Yeah, but still…" Michiru trailed off. She sighed, "I guess this is just some fantasy thing I'm going through. I'll grow out of it eventually." Sarah shrugged, "Ah well, while you're doing your 'growing', I'll be working on a youth potion to make Snape a bit younger." Tora smiled, "Snape-A-Doodle won't know what hit 'em." Both Michiru and Sarah snickered at that nickname. "But Sarah, a youth potion? Isn't that kind of out of your field? It'll take some research" stated Michiru. Sarah waved her hand, "Oh don't worry, that's why I have Tora!" "What am I, your friend or assistant?" "Both! Friends help each other out, right?" "Yeah, I guess so…" Sarah nodded, "Which is why we're going to help Michiru snag her man!"

Michiru smiled as she felt herself being defeated. Looks as if Sarah will stop at nothing to get her and Snape together. "Alright, alright, you've convinced me. Do what you must." She probably shouldn't have said that last part, it could mean turning Professor Snape into a cat. "Anyway, let's get out of here before someone walks in on this conversation," said Michiru. The girls exited the library, arm in arm.

Snape stood over the Pensieve, debating whether or not to add such a memory into the bowl. If anyone were to sneak a peek, he would surely be sacked for kissing a student. On the other hand, it was Sara's fault. If it wasn't for him eating that cookie…Michiru Ayawa; The Potions Master had feelings for her he dare not admit, even to himself.

Upon returning to the starry ceiling of the Ravenclaw Common Room, the girls caught sight of a boy they have never noticed before. He appeared to be Asian; lightly tanned skin, hazel eyes, crimson hair with black tips, long in the front and cut short in the back. It was also slightly spiky. He sat on the navy blue couch, reading. As he looked up, he saw the girls. "Evenin'", he said with a light accent. Upon seeing his face, a tiny silver ball lip-ring was evident. He even wore glasses with only a bottom rim. The three girls returned the greeting. The teenage boy turned his attention to a goblet on the table next to him. "_Accio_," he said with a flick of his wand. The goblet lifted itself and floated into the boy's hand. Tora, Sarah, and Michiru had now proceeded upstairs, whispering about how cute he was.

The girls spent the rest of their afternoon doing homework and discussing various things that girls talk about. Eventually, Sarah had to return to Hufflepuff Tower. Michiru dread going into Snape's class the next day, it would be too awkward.

Sometime around 11 p.m., Michiru found herself feeling restless after not being able to sleep for the past two hours. She would doze in and out, but could not reach deep sleep. She got out of bed and woke Tora, who wasn't in much of a dreamland either. "Sorry to wake you so late. I can't sleep and could use a bit of company." "No problem," said Tora as she rubbed her eyes. The two girls went down the stairs into the empty Common Room, whispering a few things as they went along. Once they set foot on the floor, they heard someone exit the room. "What was that?" Tora asked. Michiru shrugged, "I think someone left." They crept to the door and peeked out. Amongst the creaking of the castle, they could hear faint footsteps going down. They quietly closed the door behind them. "I know curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat," Michiru stated. "I don't mind going for a walk," Tora reassured. "Okay. Let's just hope we don't get caught." "You will be if you keep talking," said an old wizard from his portrait. As the girls stalked the mysterious person, they realized just how far they were going down. Now on the Fourth Floor, Tora said, "Wonder what this guy is up to." Michiru let out a little chuckle, "We look kind of suspicious outselves." They had passed the Astrology Tower and now on the First Floor staircase. Stopping, Michiru sighed as she watched the person walk out into the Entrance Hall. "I'm not going all the way out there," she sat on one of the steps. Tora took a seat next to her. They were sitting right outside of Transfiguration class. Michiru rested her head on Tora's shoulder, "I really am a bit sleepy now." Tora smiled.

All was quiet for a moment, until Tora said, "Hey, Michiru…why do you like Professor Snape anyway? A lot of people rather dislike him and he was a Death Eater. I mean, he doesn't seem like the guy for you." Michiru felt herself being put on the spot; it was a little embarrassing. "Yeah, I've heard all the rumors about him, but I don't know what it is. He's so mysterious. I guess I like that about him."

"The dark and mysterious type, eh?" Tora teased.

"Mhmm. He's so suave and sophisticated. I know he seems intimidating and cold-hearted, but I'm sure he wasn't always like that. I just wish I could be the one to make him happy."

"You really do love him," Tora said chirpily.

"Uh- I suppose. If you call that love…"

The door to the Entrance Hall swung open. Although it was a bit dark, Snape's figure was easy to make out. He had the lumos spell in effect on his wand. He pointed it around, searching for anyone who might be sneaking around. "Oh crap," Tora whispered. She and Michiru quietly, but quickly, tip-toed back up the long staircase. "Who's there?" called the professor's demanding voice. Just as the girls thought they would make a clean get-away, they were caught. The light from Professor Snape's wand was shining on their backs as he stood right behind them. Quick, wasn't he? "Ladies," he said smoothly. "What are you doing?" Tora and Michiru faced him, though the Japanese girl was too afraid to look him in the eyes. "Miss Black, Miss Ayawa. Out for a little stroll are we?" When it came to Snape, it was always best to tell the truth, because he'll find out sooner or later. "Yes sir, you see, Michiru couldn't sleep so I decided to keep her company." "I see," he replied, lowering his wand. He looked displeased, but didn't comment on that. "Return to your dormitory."

The two girls turned and headed up the staircase; however, Michiru paused. She looked back at Snape, "…Professor." Tora knew that this was her cue to run. "Umm," she didn't know if she should actually bring up the situation from earlier. "It would seem," Snape's voice echoed, catching Michiru's utmost attention. "That your friend, Sarah Lupin, finds it amusing to place charms upon people." Michiru looked at the floor in shame, "I'm sorry." "She will be punished…Now, get to bed." Michiru felt hurt once again as she watched him leave.

Maybe he didn't like her after all. Maybe it wasn't a confession charm, maybe it really was a joke; a cruel one at that. Maybe it was time to forget about Snape.

**End of chapter **

** HAR HAR! I laugh at my own writing! Snape actually uninterested in Michiru? We shall see about that! (puts on some French, raving dance music and gets to writing the next chapter) Oh yeah, ABF CLUBBING radio station rocks! Merci bucoupe iTunes!!!**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4:****The Truth**

That morning, Michiru lied in bed, thinking about using one of those Weasley products to make her sick. There was no way she was going to see Snape today. "Come on Michiru, before you're late!" Tora called from downstairs. She adjusted her left shoe to make it more comfortable. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. "Excuse me," he said. Tora looked up to see that it was the boy from yesterday. "Oh hey, its you!" she smiled. "I forgot to ask your name yesterday." The crimson-haired boy grinned, "Ah- I'm Hiroki Hayashi." "I'm Tora Black." "Pleased to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. Tora noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses today or his lip-ring. The only visible piercings were two looped, black colored earrings in his left ear. "Sorry for bumping into you. I don't wanna be late for my detention with Mr. Filch." "What for?" Tora questioned. "I was wandering around late last night is all." _"So it was him…"_ Hiroki shuffled out of the door along with a few other students who wanted to make it to breakfast. "Bye, Tora!" "Bye," she waved back smiling. _"Man…he's cute."_Realizing that Michiru still hadn't come down, she called again: "Michiru, are you coming?" Michiru came down the staircase appearing very tired. Her hair was hanging but looked a bit messy. At least she had four star-shaped clips in her hair to keep most of it toward the back. "Sorry, sorry, I'm coming," she groaned. Tora placed her arm around the girl, "I think some cinnamon toast will perk you up." 

Classes went on as usual. Tora and Michiru met up with Sarah in Charms class. Later, Sarah had to depart as the other two went of to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Once there, they noticed a familiar face. "Belle!" the girls called happily. The 7th year Slytherin faced them with an elegant smile. "Hi guys!" she squealed. Both Tora and Michiru welcomed her with a group hug. Poor Belle had been sick in the Hospital Wing for the past few days. Belle Viota: age 17, sapphire eyes, blonde hair, and creamy skin. Although she's in the Slytherin House, she is a very kind person – if not a bit seductive in nature. "So, what have I missed?" she asked as she sat at her desk with the others. "A lot," Tora leaned in, "Michiru has a major crush on Professor Snape!" Michiru blushed a little. Belle's eyes widened, "Oh really? That's quite interesting." She had that gleam in her eye that stated she was thinking of something…ungodly. "Belle…don't even go there," Michiru informed demandingly. The French girl giggled, "Oh my, how my mind tends to wander!"

"Quiet down class!" came Professor Umbridge's annoying voice. That old tart of a woman had recently taken Hogwarts by storm. She came by means of the Ministry. The entire school hates the idea of having her here. Michiru sighed, this was probably the worst class she had ever had this year. Well, at least she'll be graduating, along with Belle.

At the end of class, Belle had some bad news. "Looks like I won't be around as much. I have some work to do elsewhere." "What?" Michiru and Tora exclaimed in unison. "But you just got back! How long will you be gone?" asked Tora. Belle shrugged, "I'm not sure. Don't worry, I'll pop in every now and then. I'll be here for Christmas." Michiru spoke, "Yeah but that's two months away. Will you be gone most of the time till then?" Belle nodded sadly, "Yes, it looks that way." Tora hugged her, "You take care of yourself okay? Don't get sick." "I won't." The girls said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Now it was time for Potions class. "Hey guys!" Sarah's voice echoed down the hall. "Hey," Michiru waved, "We ran into Belle. But she has to leave again. She's real busy lately." Sarah sighed, "Aww, damn I wanted to talk to her." Tora nodded, disappointed. They began walking down into the dungeons. Michiru informed Sarah that she was going to be punished for placing that charm on Snape. "Well that sucks," Sarah answered bluntly. "Great, and now I'll have to face him. Ugh, I should've stayed in bed!" Michiru cried. "At least it's Friday, so just hang in there," said Tora.

It was almost time for class to start and a few students were still filing in. Michiru had the head-to-desk syndrome. Tora and Sarah tried to console her but nothing seemed to get through. "I can't wait for this day to end!" Michiru cried. "Cheer up, your man is here," Sarah winked. Michiru's voice was muffled as she spoke, "He's not my man…" As Snape was passing by the girls, he swatted the back of Michiru's head. She sat up, looking annoyed. Her eyes moved over to Sarah, who was giggling, and Tora, who glanced away with a smile. Snape stood behind his podium with his same sour-puss face that he has every day. "Today you will learn how to make potions that cure the Winnump Disease, Pomek Pimples, and many other ailments. There will be no…_goofing off_," he said, giving a glare at Jonathan Nichols who threw a paper ball at another student. "…As it will cause your mixture to backfire." With a flick of his wand, he lit a few more candles in the classroom. "All of you will pair up into groups of two. Follow the instructions on pages 460 to 467." He took his seat behind his desk and said, "Get to work."

Tora turned to her gloomy friend, "This is the perfect opportunity for you to spend some time with Snape!" "Are you daft?" "Sound like a plan!" Sarah butted in. She wrapped her arm around the black-haired girl, "Hullo, partner!" Michiru raised an eyebrow, "Fine," she said, flinging her brown and gold hair. She glanced around the classroom to find someone but apparently everyone was glued together like glue. She spotted one guy who would always be willing to pair up with her: David Hoss. But, meh, he was a tad bit strange, at least when it came to Michiru. He would always talk about having children when he was around Michiru. _"This sucks. I'll even take that __Malfoy__ boy at a time like this."_She glanced over at the professor, who was flipping through a couple of parchments.Looking back, she saw Sarah and Tora make hand movements that urged her to go talk to you-know-who (No, not Voldemort [haha).

With a pounding heart, Michiru rose from her seat with her Potions book in hand. As she walked up to Snape's desk, she started to feel bold. She cleared her throat, "Professor Snape…" His black eyes stared up at the girl, "Is there a problem, Miss Ayawa?" "It would seem that I could not get a partner. So, I was wondering if you would work with me." There was a pause; she was sure that he would say 'no'. "Your friends are very slick, aren't they?" Michiru blinked at his comment. Snape levitated a stool over to his desk and stood up. "Sit," he instructed as he went to retrieve the various ingredients. Michiru's friends gave her a thumbs-up and she returned with a poked tongue. Now getting focused, she opened her book to the designated page and began reading. When Snape returned, Michiru thanked him for being a stand-in partner. He replied with, "I'm sure you could use all the help you could get." Michiru chuckled, "Yeah, since my grade is terrible." The corner of Snape's mouth curled up into a little smirk. 

Michiru was successful in creating all of the potions. Snape didn't say it, but he was pleased with the girl's progress. When class was over, Sarah was pulled aside and scolded by the professor. "Morning detention all next week," she said when she returned to the other two girls. Tora smiled teasingly, "Guess you won't be placing any more charms on him, huh?" "Maybe," Sarah shrugged. Michiru only shook her head; she knew Sarah would eventually try something else. It was only a matter of time… 

"Stir it slowly," Snape instructed. The purple mixture bubbled and popped, hitting the side of Michiru's hand. "Aie! Burns," she cringed. "That why you have to stir it slow. Here," he said, handing her a cloth. He took the stirring rod and added a dash of some burgundy powder to settle the liquid. He pointed to a small glass bottle and said, "Now add some newts tails and record the reaction in your notebook." This tutor session was going quite well; Michiru was learning a lot. She had completely gotten over the awkwardness she felt around Snape. It seemed that what had happened yesterday didn't faze him. But at the same time, that confession charm…did it really reveal how Snape felt? This thought made Michiru put down her quill. "Professor Snape…I really like you and I'd be great if we could be friends." Snape scoffed, "I've never had any-" he caught himself before he could finish. Michiru was taken aback. He never had any friends? There was no way! "I'm sorry sir. Did you say-" "It's none of your business." Michiru placed her elbows on the small, round table and leaned forward. She spoke firmly but soft, "Professor, something like that shouldn't be ignored." Snape scowled at her, raising his voice a notch, "My personal life is not up for discussion…This lesson is over." He slammed the book close and rose to his feet. His back was facing the girl as he quietly walked back to his desk. Michiru got up quickly and grabbed Snape from behind, hugging him. "You have me," she whispered.

Before Snape could say anything, Michiru released him and went to gather her things. He watched as she cleared the table. With quill, ink bottle, and notebook in hand, Michiru stood silent, staring at Snape. He stared back, as if trying to figure out what to say. He took a few steps closer so that a small gap sat between them. "Yes?" Michiru urged on. Snape appeared as if he was concentrating on something; that or he was angry. Suddenly, his expression began to soften as he gazed upon the girl. _"Tell him tell him!"_Michiru's mind screamed. "I like you…more than a friend…or teacher," she admitted. "But before you say anything, I understand that students and teachers aren't allowed to have intimate relationships. Though, I hope you'll consider it because I'll be graduating this year and…" she sighed, "Never mind." Snape pulled her close into his arms. "Don't stress yourself," he said softly. He placed a little kiss on her cheek, making her fluster. Hesitating at first, Michiru raised her head and returned with a kiss on the lips. Snape slowly began kissing her back. 

Footsteps echoing down the hallway made them pull apart. Michiru's face was extremely red. "Uhh- I'd better go." She dashed out of the room so fast, that she bumped into the oncoming person around the corner. "OH! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Professor Umbridge looked appalled by having a student run into her. "Well, you should know better than to run in the halls." She gave Michiru a funny look due to the girl's face being so red. _"__Hmph__, children.__ Such strange creatures,"_ she though harshly. "Excuse me," said Umbridge, pushing past the girl. Michiru glanced back at the woman who seemed to be heading towards Snape's classroom. She turned on her heel and walked fast through the dungeon. She couldn't help but crack a smile though. Once out of the dungeon, she squealed with excitement, "YES!" A few people glanced in her direction. Oh how her heart was filled with joy! Michiru made her way to the Great Hall for dinner, where she would meet up with Tora and Sarah.

**End of chapter 4!**


End file.
